Natural wood rail and post fencing is the most common type of fence in the United States. Many consider this type of fencing to be more attractive than hurricane type fencing because it combines the strength and durability of metal posts or pipe with the privacy of a wooden pickets which can be painted or stained to suit the owner's preferences. Basically, posts of galvanized pipe are connected to horizontal wooden rails by a fence pipe bracket that is affixed to the fence pipe. There are several manufacturers of pipe brackets. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “pipe bracket” refers generally to the type of bracket which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,890, currently marketed as the PGT pipe grip tie by Simpson Strong-Tie 5956 W. Las Positas Blvd., Pleasanton, Calif. Other structurally similar fence post brackets marketed as OZ-Post brackets, are in the same category. The foregoing brackets have a semi-circular portion that engages a fence pipe and possess a pair of adjacent flanges for the attachment of rail ends. The terms “post” or “pipe” as used herein are intended to refer to metal pipe-type fence posts.
Fence pipe brackets are typically installed 3 to a pipe for a fence having a height of 6 feet, or 4 to a pipe for an 8 foot high fence. Each pipe bracket is leveled with respect to a corresponding pipe bracket on an adjacent post. Leveling of a line of pipe brackets mounted to fence posts is done by string level or laser line and is an important determinant of fence quality. The last 3 or 4 inches of each rail are fastened by screws to a flange of the pipe bracket, and ideally abut the end of an adjacent rail that is fastened to the opposite flange of the pipe bracket. In this manner a continuous progression of rails down the fence line is established. At least two people are required to attach each rail; one individual tasked with affixing the rail end to the pipe bracket, while another individual supports the rail in a level orientation; usually in the middle of the rail or at the opposite end of the rail. While rails are often immobilized by applying the weight of the body against the rail to bring the flats of the rail ends in contact with the post bracket flanges, it is not uncommon for the individual supporting the fence rail to move slightly which necessitates repeat leveling of the rail. It would be desirable to have a tool that permits easy leveling of the rails by providing support and retention means as well as means to center the rail relative to the bracket, so that one person can perform the rail installation.